Charlie? Vampire?
by CallMeJess5793
Summary: Breaking Dawn. What would happen if Charlie really did shoot Edward, and the motion was more than just a flicker of the fingers, but a grab for the gun. Monologue of sorts. ExB
1. The Geen Mile

**Going back and reading everything that happened in this story, and reading all the reviews in which many of you left, I have realized that many of you have been way too kind. So this is my effort in trying to bring this story back to life.**

**I know a lot of you asked for a sequel, and so while I re-write the wonders of Charlie? Vampire? I am going to start working on the first couple of chapter for the sequel.**

**I don't know if im going to write the sequel as I re-write this, or if I wait until this is done…let me know what you guys think I should do. For those of you that thought that this may have been something about a sequel im sorry but in a way it kind of is.**

**Enjoy the re-mastered and better version of Charlie? Vampire?**

As Edward ran, I could feel his excitement in each of his steps.

The forest seemed to fly past even faster than usual, but where he was excited I felt like a prisoner on death roe, walking forward to meet my doom.

I tightened my hold around his neck, and he chuckled in response.

"Relax, love" he said in a soothing tone, "it'll be fine".

"That's what you think." I grumbled into his neck.

"Maybe this isn't the best idea, we should tell him when Carlisle and Esme are there to restrain him."

"Emmett as well" he replied with a laugh.

"Oh ha-ha" I said sarcastically.

"You are immortal, you have nothing to worry about, me on the other hand have to live in the same house as him until the wedding. I gave a small shudder thinking of the three months that I would have to spend making it up to him.

"Three months I'll have to put up with his complaints, that or his stubborn, disappointed silence". I imagined this for a few seconds. "Or maybe, I could just move out…"I mused to myself.

Edward laughed again and it sounded like echoing bells off the surrounding cliffs.

"That could be arranged…" I gave up on what was going to happen in the next hour or so and enjoyed the last few minutes I had with Edward.

***

**Bella and Edward in Charlie's Living room**

**BPOV**

As the sound of Charlie's cruiser signaled his return from work I got all fidgety and worried. I suddenly became very aware of the engagement ring on my finger and it felt like it weighed a hundred pounds.

I wanted to hide my finger, thinking maybe sitting on it, or shoving it in my pocket, though Edwards cool firm grasp kept it front and centre.

"Stop Bella, please? Try to remember that you are not confessing to murder here."

"Easy for you to say"

I listened for the sound of my father's boots coming up the side walk. The key rattled in the door though it was already open.

"Calm down Bella" Edward whispered in my ear, listening to my heart speed up.

The door slammed and I flinched like I had been tasered.

"Hey, Charlie" Edward called completely relaxed.

"NO!" I whisper yelled.

"What?" Edward whispered back.

"Wait till he has hung up his gun!"

Edward chuckled lightly and ran his free hand through his glorious tousled hair.

Charlie walked in still in uniform and still with his gun. He made a face as he saw us sitting on the chair. Lately he had been trying his best to keep quite and be nice to Edward, though what we were about to do would end that completely.

"Hey kids, what's up?" Charlie asked, still looking at us.

"We would like to talk to you" Edward said completely calm. "We have got some really great news!"

Charlie's expression immediately turned suspicious.

"Good news?" Charlie practically growled while looking straight at me.

"Have a seat dad" I said trying to get him to calm down. He just raised an eyebrow at me, though he took a seat on the recliner, sitting up ramrod straight.

"Dad seriously, don't get worked up, everything's okay, really." I tried hard to reassure him that it was.

"Love" Edward said and Charlie visibly flinched "I would have said everything's more like perfect, wonderful, and glorious"

"Sure it is Bella, if everything is so great, then why are you sweating buckets?" Charlie accused glaring at me.

"I'm not sweating" I lied.

Charlie just stared at me and I reflexively wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

"You're pregnant!" Charlie exploded "You're pregnant aren't you"

"I knew it, I knew it" Charlie stood up passing the archway of the entrance to the living room, while pointing straight at Edward.

Edward stood up and pushed me behind him. I leaned around Edward to see what was happening.

Charlie suddenly pulled out his gun and held it up straight at Edward.

"What have you done" he yelled.

Before I had time to process what had just happened, Charlie pulled the trigger and BANG!!

As if in slow motion the bullet hurled towards Edward, hitting him right in the chest and ricocheting onto the ground. Charlie was following the bullet to the ground and then suddenly looks up and pulls the trigger three more times.

Each of the three bullets hitting Edward in the chest. Number one hitting him and falling to the ground once again. The second hitting him in the left peck and flying into a nearby vase and shattering it. And the third ricocheting of Edward and… straight towards Charlie.

This had all happened within seconds and before I knew it I was screaming, and sprinting towards his unmoving form on the floor, now stained with blood.

"Dad oh my god Dad NO!!!" I screamed.

I turned to see Edward on the phone and speaking incredibly fast. He had his nose nestled into the crook of his elbow as he spoke, clearly trying to ignore the potent smell of the blood.

Before I knew it he was done and shoving everything off the kitchen table in a desperate attempt at finding a space for us to lay Charlie.

Once Edward was done there he was over at me and picking up Charlie and placing him on the kitchen table and began performing CPR.

It was all happening so fast. This had all happened within matter of 30 seconds. From the shots to the CPR on the table. 30 seconds.

I turned and saw Carlisle burst through the door and look at Charlie.

"What happened Edward?" Carlisle said at a human tone which must have been the equivalent of yelling with Edwards hearing.

Edward told the whole story of the past minute very quickly and Carlisle was over Charlie's body with a scalpel to do what he could to save my fathers life.

I could hear the cutting and the splashing of blood as it hit the floor below the table.

Once the bullet was removed I saw nothing else because Edward scooped me up in his arms and taken me up to my room.

Through the whole ordeal I had never stopped staring. I had not moved from my position on the ground next to Charlie's body, even though it was no longer there.

But now I sat in my room staring into the distance still trying to figure out what had happened.

**Seeing as I have deleted everything that I had previously written, maybe this would be a chance for everyone to review in saying what they would like to happen in the story as per relating to the specifics.**

**For those that are coming back to read it for a second time… I LOVE YOU… and for those first time readers, Welcome. **

**You know what I just realized that I did? Something awful and unspeakable.**

**I just deleted all the chapter that I had already written and have lost the USB that they were saved on. BRILLIANT im going to go scream into my pillow and then contemplate writing a plan…because as I previously announced, I will be re-mastering this story, because as of now it seems I have no choice**

**Night all….**

**PS is there ANY chance that maybe someone like copied all the chapters into a word document and feels like saving me from a life of certain insanity???**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wednesday, March 24, 2010

8:00 PM

**Okay I HAVE to give a MASSIVE thank-you to my good friend Natalie, and you all should too, because she is the one that made this update possible. She was the one that saved all of my chapters to her computer for a reason even unknown to her. And well now here we are.**

**For those of you that reviewed thank-you SO much…its great to know that some of my original and most loyal readers have decided to stick around and see what this is like when its better. Once again much appreciated. Shame that most of you couldn't review again though because of your reviews in chapter one XD. You'll just have to make sure that you review this one.**

**XD Okay thanks again guys…I guess you want the chapter now? **

**Jess **

_**Previously on Charlie? Vampire?**_

_Once the bullet was removed I saw nothing else because Edward scooped me up in his arms and taken me up to my room. _

_Through the whole ordeal I had never stopped staring. I had not moved from my position on the ground next to Charlie's body, even though it was no longer there. I sat in my room staring into the distance still trying to figure out what had happened._

_All of a sudden__……_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming. Groaning, then followed by more screaming. I was sure that the neighbors could hear this.

They were aware that their next door neighbour was the chief of police and his daughter. But hearing a male scream like that, they would surly assume that it was the chief himself making the torturous yelp..

All I could think was 'what could be making him scream like that?' wouldn't Carlisle sedate him so that he was in pain?

Who am I kidding of course Carlisle would sedate him, Carlisle is no masochist, what would make Charlie rile in pain even with a sedative. Suddenly it all clicked, pain, pain, pain. Edward always told me that he would not doom me to an existence of being a monster because of the pain the transformation would cause; Charlie was in unstoppable, unknumbable pain.

"Edward what's happened to Charlie" I asked out of breath, from my sudden burst of hyperventilation.

"Bella I'll explain later, no need to worry about that now, let's just get your breathing under control." Edward said trying to calm me.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"My BREATHING is like this because I am worried about my dad, so tell me what is wrong and stop procrastinating!"

"Bella please calm down and I will tell you what is wrong" Edward poorly tried to reason with me.

"Edward my father's health is not a bargaining tool, you will tell me now!" I was getting very frustrated with him because I could tell he was stalling meaning that something really was wrong.

* * *

I was still recovering from my state of shock.

I was still trying to figure out if I had heard Edward correctly, Charlie? Vampire? How is that even possible, LOCAL CHIEF OF POLICE IS A VAMPIRE? Not possible.

My father was downstairs at this very moment screaming his lungs out from the pain of transforming from a mortal to immortal, though I was extremely curious to a few things:

"Edward? What about the thirst?" I began my questions.

"What about just disappearing for a decade to get over the smell of humans?"

"How are we going to explain how he died?"

"As much as I hate to say it but wouldn't it have been easier to let him die?"

I was asking questions left right and centre not actually expecting an answer about al of them, though I had to get them out.

Edward was fully aware that I did not require an answer and just held me close to sob in his chest.

I sat there for hours and hours on end but the thing that surprised me was that I wasn't sad. I wasn't sad because I was going to have my father in my life for the rest of my existence and that makes everything better knowing that I don't have to lie to both of my parents.

Yes, I was still upset because my father was downstairs writhing on the table in pain but that wouldn't be forever and he wasn't going to die, he was undergoing the transformation needed to spend the rest of his life with me, and that made me feel positively giddy inside.

* * *

The next couple of days past in a blur, nothing big and nothing small happened, all little insignificant things inhabit my life, they make nothing exciting and yet nothing is boring either, everything just is. Well was, until that one day that was surely to come, came.

'BRINGGG BRINGGG' 'BRINGGG BRINGGG' the phone was ringing downstairs so I rushed to get it. I had been staying at the Cullens house so that if and when Charlie woke up, he was not tempted by my scent

'BRINGGG BRINGGG' the phone rang again.

"Yeah, yeah im coming hold your horses." I said half to myself, half to anyone else that would listen.

'BRII'"Hello" I said out of breath.

"Ahhh, Bella" Carlisle breathed as a sigh of relief.

"Hey Carlisle, what's up?" I asked with a little laugh.

"Well Bella, I just wanted to let you know that Charlie has woken up……" Carlisle said with a slight tone of hesitation.

"Oh that's great, is it possible for me to speak to him?"

"Well Bella, actually you can see him if you like…unless you don't want to…"

"No, no, no Carlisle, of course I want to see him I was just unaware that I could, oh that would be great" I said excitedly

"But how… wou" I tried to start but was abruptly cut off.

"Now Bella I know this must be confusing, but well you will have to wait till tomorrow until you can see him, but lets say that Charlies power will become very, very, very handy, especially with our future in forks."

That's all that Carlisle said that his power would be very handy with their future in forks. What could it possibly be? How could it possibly be handy for their future? They weren't going to be here much longer well no longer than maybe three years at most, they had no future. And last but not least, how could his power change how I appeal to him?

All these questions running through my head were extremely confusing, but as much as I wanted to I couldn't focus on them, all I could think about was the fact that I would _NEVER _have to be without _my _father, no matter what.


End file.
